


Experimentation is a normal part of a healthy sex life

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Rimming, This was originally titled 'graphite gets his ass eaten' but that was a bit crude, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Graphite never has sex in his human form.Pallad decides to teach him the wonders of the human body.





	Experimentation is a normal part of a healthy sex life

Graphite never has sex in his human form. 

It’s something Pallad has noticed over the year or so of their relationship; they’ve done it countless times in countless positions and situations, but that one thing has never changed. He doesn’t really mind it, per say - bugsters are really only data, and physical bodies can be changed and altered with a simple thought anyways. But Graphite’s human guise is, for lack of a better word, handsome, and he’s certainly never been the shy type before. 

The whole thing is a bit like a puzzle, really. 

It turns out that Pallad loves puzzles. 

He decides to test it out one day. It’s a game that requires only a little set up, and he knows well enough how to make Graphite easy and pliable enough for it to work. 

They’re in a secluded part of the abandoned warehouse when Pallad pulls him aside and kisses him, one hand resting on his hip, fingers teasingly dipping below the waistband of his pants. The other bugster is stiff at first, but he soon relaxes and kisses back, shoving Pallad up against the wall and biting his lower lip. It’s not hard enough to break the skin, barely hard enough to bruise, but Graphite is always gruff and violent in everything he does, even if it’s just a front. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Graphite asks with a little smirk as he pulls back, and Pallad grins back at him, a mischeivous twinkle in his eye as he wraps his arms around his neck. 

“I just thought we could have a little fun,” Pallad says, lips right next to the other’s ear before he blows gently on the nape of his neck, and Graphite shudders in his arms. He’s always been sensitive right there, right below his earlobe, and Pallad can feel the tension leave his muscles as he becomes putty in his hands. 

Soon… He kisses that spot, hears a low rumble of a purr coming from Graphite’s body, and then the telltale sensation as he goes to switch forms.

The wires that usually hung freely from Pallad’s coat surged to life, wrapping around the other bugster’s hands and tying them neatly behind his back. Pallad pushes him back and switches their positions so that Graphite is the one who’s pinned, and the surprise of the action is enough to halt the transformation. 

“I wanna do it like this instead,” Pallad says as he watches surprise and indignation cross Graphite’s face, and he grins smugly when the other finds that the flimsy wires are a lot tougher than they look. He squirms for a few seconds before realizing that Pallad has no intention of letting him go until he gets what he wants, and sighs in resignation. 

“Why?” He asks, as though the idea seems silly and foreign to him, but he hasn’t changed yet, so at least he’s considering it. If he truly wanted out they both knew that he would put up far more of a fight, and Pallad has no intention of forcing him. But he still seems hesitant, so Pallad unties his belt sash and begins working his pants down his hips as an incentive. 

“Because it seems fun,” Pallad says as though the answer should be obvious. He rubs his thumb against the jut of Graphite’s hip, watching the way he shivers and pushes into the touch like a spoiled cat. “Besides, it’s boring to always do the same thing over and over. I want to try something different.”

He punctuates the last word with a nip to Graphite’s collar bone, and the other man grunts in annoyance from not being able to grab and tease him back. There is an unmistakable flush on his face, though, and closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the wall in defeat. 

“Fine. I don’t see what’s so special–” Graphite breaks off as Pallad gets down to his knees, pulling the other’s pants all the way with him as he examines the other’s crotch. 

It… doesn’t really look all that different from how it normally does. Pallad had been expecting a human cock, probably big and uncut, but instead he’s met with a horizontal slit where the penis should be, two glistening green cockheads starting to poke out from the vent in interest. There’s a smattering of fine scales around it, a few leading up towards his navel in a mimicry of pubic hair, but otherwise it’s honestly a bit disappointing. 

“It’s the same as it always is,” Pallad whines, and Graphite snorts through his nose. 

“I’m not leaving my delicate bits hanging out all the time like you do,” he says snidely, and Pallad slides his finger abruptly into the vent as a ‘take that’. Graphite gasps and shudders above him, and Pallad smirks triumphantly as he watches his reactions. 

Penis aside, he is more expressive like this. More vulnerable, really, which is probably why he refuses to take this form normally. Pallad watches the set of his mouth and the colour on his face as he teases both hemipenes out with his fingers, holding Graphite’s hips still against the wall when he tries to thrust against him. 

“Just– Nngh, just use your mouth already,” Graphite complains, trying to push forward again before Pallad shoves him back, looking up at him like a disappointed parent would a disbehaving child. He runs his finger feather-light along one of the lengths in front of him, then pulls back entirely and watches Graphite squirm. 

“Ask nicely,” Pallad chastises as he puts his hands on Graphite’s shoulders and pushes him down to the floor. He actually goes along with it quite easily, and Pallad is rather pleased with himself as he looks down at his work. “Shirt?” 

Graphite wiggles a little bit to try and get comfortable, but the sweat beading on his brow shows that it’s a rather lost cause. Still, at Pallad’s prompt his shirt disappears in a flash of pixels, and the other bugster rewards him by settling in between his legs once more and this time tweaking one of his nipples. 

That at least is a new reaction, as the other bugster jolts at the sensation, letting out a surprised, breathy sound. Pallad smiles triumphantly as he repeats the action, then teases both at the same time. Both of Graphite’s cocks are slick and leaking now, jutting up out of his vent towards his stomach; there’s so much lubricant that some of it is starting to dribble down onto the floor, and Pallad hums in satisfaction. Maybe they’d have to try nipple clamps after this. They’d experimented with them before, but Pallad’s chest wasn’t nearly as sensitive, so they hadn’t bothered again. 

There really were new possibilities opening up here after all. 

“Pallad, come on,” Graphite groans, and it’s half annoyance and half pleading, and Pallad feels gracious enough to indulge him at last a little bit. 

He sinks down and runs his tongue along one shaft, enjoying the feeling of the ridges on his tongue before he dips in to the vent where the two are connected at the middle. Graphite jolts and shoves his crotch into his face, but Pallad just pushes his hips back down, making a little noise of displeasure as he does so.  
He could eat out the inside of his vent, teasing his balls before finally, finally paying attention to his cocks, but they’ve done that before and this is about experimentation. So instead he slides his hands under his hips and shifts him around so he can get a good look at a different hole he has an interest in. 

Bugsters don’t excrete waste, so it’s not something that he normally gets to play with. Pallad’s body is human enough that he knows how much fun it can be, but he doesn’t think Graphite has ever actually been penetrated before. As tempting as it is to actually fuck him now that he has the chance, Pallad isn’t cruel enough to go balls deep on a virgin’s first try, and he knows that if this isn’t pleasurable he won’t actually get a second try for this. 

So instead he leans in close and spreads Graphite’s cheeks, humming in approval as he inspects. This part is human enough, and Graphite squirms when he feels his breath against it. 

“Hey, what are you–” Graphite starts, but he breaks off into a moan as Pallad’s tongue laps against his hole. He starts slow at first - little licks and pressing the flat of his tongue against the entrance, but soon enough his tongue is working its way inside, and Graphite is bucking against him desperately. 

He gathers some of the slick from the other’s cocks and coats his fingers, circling the hole with his fingertip for a moment before pushing it in up to the first knuckle, using his tongue at the same time to really make Graphite howl. He takes his time, refusing to touch either of Graphite’s dicks as he slowly, agonizingly alternates between his tongue and his finger to work him open, bit by bit. He knows he’s hit the jackpot when Graphite actually starts pleading him, begging for touch or release or something, and he takes that moment to crook his finger, searching–

He knows when he finds his prostate because Graphite lets out a needy cry as he comes, splooging all over his own chest and painting himself with his come. When Pallad pulls his finger out and moves back, the other bugster relaxes like a marrionette whose strings have been cut, his body going slack and his head lolling to the side. 

“That was fun,” Pallad says cheerfully as he sits back on his heelsthe wires holding the other’s hands loosening, and Graphite only groans in response, rolling over and grabbing his belt sash to wipe himself off. Pallad would roll his eyes at his lack of enthusiasm, but instead he just pokes him in the side. “I’m still hard. Aren’t you gonna suck me off now?” 

Graphite glowers back at him, and Pallad just raises his eyebrows expectently. The only response he gets is a middle finger, and he sighs in dramatic disappointment. He’s already got to play his game to completion, though, and he isn’t going to push when he’s ahead. 

“Maybe…” Graphite mutters as he finishes cleaning off, pushing himself up to lean against the wall. “Maybe we can do that again. Another time.” 

He sounds almost embarrassed, and Pallad grins from ear to ear as he leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

Graphite flips him off again.


End file.
